


Gundam Seed: Changing Tides

by Lifesjustagame



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame
Summary: A little twist on Gundam Seed. AU. What if things happened a little differently after Flay Allster was taken in by the Dominion? Our heroes receive a special weapon of their own after countless times of being put through the ringer for trying to do the right thing. Fate finally carries out much needed positive karma for the good guys, the minority of the human race who are striving to save all. Kira and the gang get second winds and new confidence as the final war approaches.





	Gundam Seed: Changing Tides

“Kira!” Flay yelled out one last time as the Calamity finished his flight to the Dominion as the two other EA second generation GAT-X machines followed after becoming pushed back by the Buster and Justice.

The Justice had to support the Freedom the whole way back to their own ships before depositing it and returning to its own area. Athrun quickly made his way out before moving as fast as he could to the damaged Freedom Gundam.

“Flay! Flay!” Kira repeated, unable to keep his composure before Athrun came into his recently opened cockpit. “Kira! What happened out there!?” he shouted at his best friend, desperately trying to get him to snap out of whatever was causing him such pain. He had fought against Kira enough to have a more than firm handle on his fighting skills, especially in stressful situations. Whatever happened to him in their last battle nearly killed the otherwise highly skilled pilot.

“It’s my fault Authrun...It’s all my fault” Kira whispered before his whole body shut down and his world went black.

“Kira! Kira! Medic! I need a medic stat! Kira!” Athrun’s words slowly echoed till there was nothing. 

Between finding out about his birth origins, fighting non stop and being unable to save Flay, Kira couldn’t hold it in anymore and broke down. Luckily Lacus was there for him as it all came tumbling out. Athrun was taking care of his sister. His sister… It still felt strange to him. He couldn’t be there for her at the moment, but he trusted his best friend with her. 

He laughed to himself lightly when he thought about pulling the scary brother routine with Athrun. After he thought about it he came to realize he would be better off telling Cagalli to go easy on Athrun. His sister was not someone who needed protection, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to do everything in his power to do just that. 

All humor left him however when he walked into the main deck and heard news that scared him to his core. Boaz...it had already been overrun. The EA used nukes. The destructive capabilities of the war had just multiplied by an innumerable amount.

“Damn it. This is horrible. We need to be on high alert. I know that this was all the doing of that man. Who knows what will happen now” Mu cursed.

“The PLANTS will retaliate, that’s what is going to happen” Waltfeld replied rhetorically.

Kira looked to Athrun as his best friend averted his gaze and looked to the ground. He knew his father would not hold back in retaliatory measures. It was if the Earth forces were trying to back Zaft up into a corner. A corner that brings out their most ferocious side. The war was going to get a whole lot worse before it got any better.

That came after they got back from their last send out. They entered into the battle and gave it their all with the support of the Meteor attachments. Kira, Athrun and the others managed to stop and destroy the nukes from getting to the PLANTS but the result was not what they wanted. Zaft fired Genesis which was just as damaging as a nuclear bomb strike. If they weren’t warned by Yzak to get out...they too may have vanished in the beam of destructive energy.

The Earth forces were left in a mess. To make matters worse, the retreating forces were targeted by Zaft forces who wanted to get revenge for the attack on Boaz. It was wrong. The sight made Kira furious as he held back Zaft to let the others escape. Both Kira and Athrun were at a loss when they returned.

They were the third opposing fighting force, but they wanted to end the fighting with both parties in tact. One side had no problem with firing nukes at the homes of civilians. The other had no issue with going after retreating forces and firing a gamma ray beam to eliminating a whole army and possibly firing it at the innocents of Earth.

Kira sighed out loud as the others were contemplating just how deadly affect Genesis would have on the people of Earth.

“This is not an Ideal situation but...” Lacus started before the alarms started going off.

“Incoming unidentified ship!” Merriella announced as the screen panned out to the sight of a battle ship, the same size as the archangel, come out of some sort of stealth camouflage as it continued to head in their direction.

“Battle stations! Pilots get ready for take off!”

Just like that all discussions stopped as they began to hurry to their post before a message came in from the incoming ship as the video feed popped back on.

“Hello there Three Ship Alliance. This is Saito Okinawa of the Deity. Permission to come aboard? We got presents” smiled a man with slick black hair, a few tiny scars on his face, lightly tanned skin and a devilish grin. 

“The Deity? What are mercenaries doing here?” asked Mu.

“Lieutenant La Flaga please. Your words hurt us” the man on the screen jested with a smile. “Mercenary is simply a title we use to raise funds and keep others in the dark on what we really are. If you will kindly give us permission we would greatly appreciate the opportunity to talk more...We have a good surprise or two that we know you’d love to see”  

Captain Ramius took some time to think it over before replying “You may but for security reasons you will have to be thoroughly searched before boarding”

“Of course, but if you personally are going to strip search me I would prefer that you buy me dinner first...maybe even dessert after?” he smiled, causing Romulus’s cheeks to turn pink,  before canceling the video feed as the stealth ship began to dock.

“I am not sure if I like or trust these guys” Mu stated.

“Wouldn’t have anything to with his attempt to charm Marrue, would it?” Waltfeld smirked. Mu just grunted in response while the others got ready to meet the new arrivals.

Kira waited unsteadily, a close distance from the dock doors, with Athrun and Cagalli by his side. His hand held firmly to the pistol in his hand. They figured it couldn't hurt to have every possible hand ready in case the mercenaries tried something. Their timing was highly suspicious and their goals unknown. Even with all the unknow, there was still something Kira was more worried about. That something was the weapon he was pointing. He piloted one of the sharpest edged swords in the war and yet he was still uncomfortable with holding his current weapon.

He was not a soldier, he was just a guy who wanted to protect his friends. He was forced into everything and he knew that if he quit things would only get worse. He already lost Heliopolis, Most of Orb...Tolle… he couldn’t get to Flay in time.

Flay Allster. The girl he had a crush. The girl who he came together with for misguided and selfish reasons. Reason that turned into something more. That something was the calm that saved him and let him get through everything. He was the one who broke that up. He thought it was for the best. 

They were using each other... It was only afterwards that he figured out that use was what they both needed. She had lost her whole family...and then he made her lose him as well. He tightened the grip on his handle as he pushed away the thought. He would get her back and keep her safe.     

He turned his sight back on the doors and briefly caught Cagalli’s concerned look to him. The revelation of them being brother and sister at least solved the question on why he seemed to sense how she was feeling and how she knew his mood as well.

“Come out slowly with your hands raised!” commanded their head security officer as Saito came out, his hands raised and a smile still on his face. He was backed by two others who shared Saito’s expression. One was a woman about the same age with wildly styled dark hair and the other was another male with black unkempt hair.

Shock ran through most of them at the sight of the male behind Saito. He was a kid and could not be any older than Kira or any of the other younger crew members.

“Well would you look at that Nate. You have the opportunity to make new friends your age” Saito laughed along with the female.

“With all do respect, cram it captain” the male shot back “You too Motoko” he added before the security personnel gave them a full search.

“Where’s our free meal Captain Ramius?” Saito continued to joke.

“Captain Okinawa, please keep your antics to yourself. You have come to us at very inconvenient time. Please state why you are here or leave our ship” she replied, unamused by his wit.

“Such hospitality, it's a wonder why we haven’t contacted you sooner” he retorted, disregarding her request before continuing “To answer your question though. We have resources available to offer you support on multiple levels. As a show of good faith let’s get you those gifts we were talking about” he finished before motioning to the younger male, Nate.

“Hey sis! Come on out with her!” Nate called to the back of their ship.

“Watch your tone Nathaniel” came a familiar female voice. Every member of the Archangel knew who it was even before she came into view with an obviously frightened dark red haired girl by her side.

###  “Natarle....” Marrue started, shocked beyond belief to see the former Archangel member “Lietenent Badgiruel...you were on the Dom...wha...what is going on?” she gasped in as much or even more surprise than everyone else.

Well everyone else besides Kira, except Kira was not looking at the Lieutenant. His eyes were on the person who was clutching onto her. His senses started to fail him as he quickly put on the safety of his firearm before holstering it. Was this real? Was she real? Was he stuck in a dream? There was only one way to find out.

“Fla...Flay?” he asked and waited with stifled breath as the her crimson locks moved up, revealing her face as she looked for the source of the voice who called her name.

“Ki...Kira?” she asked him as her unfocused eyes became steady before locking onto his. “Kira!” she exclaimed as she pushed aside her human crutch before moving as fast as she could to him. The security guards reacted instantly and went to stop her before Kira pushed them aside and ordered them to back off.

He managed to catch a brief look at her ecstatic expression before her arms were thrown around his neck roughly before her full body made contact with his. He had to steady himself to not fall over, but in her defense he was no better as his own arms crushed her into him. There was a possibility they would never let go as the calming and familiar scent of the other invaded their sense of smell.

Kira’s head seemed to explode with bliss before his other senses kicked back in and he could feel her trembling against him. He knew she had been with Zaft and then with the Earth forces, and although he did not know what exactly happened at either place, he did know that she experienced a lot. 

“It’s okay Flay you here now. You’re with me. It’s my turn to protect you” he whispered to her softly over the tears that were now streaming down her face. He didn’t even notice his own eyes where a little glassy although tears had yet to come.

“Sorry to break up this joyful reunion but perhaps we should discuss matters before the two sides start fighting again?” Saito asked.

“Now he wants to talk” Mu muttered.

“Yes I think that would be wise please follow me” Marrue answered giving her male lieutenant a warning look before leading them back to the bridge.

Kira looked around and saw that Athrun, Cagalli, the rest of his friends, even Sai, were sending smiles their way. Although Lacus’s didn’t seem to meet her usual positive demeanor. He went to let Flay out of his embrace before she held onto him briefly.

“Please don’t let go...at least...not yet” she asked him as she looped her arm around his, her eyes looking up at him desperately. She almost looked crestfallen when he slipped his arm out of contact with one of hers before he slipped it back behind her lower back, securing her to him as her smile lit up briefly.

“You’re not going anywhere” he replied before she sighed and they followed the others, all too curious to see what this possible new ally had to offer. Things were finally looking up. By means unknown they had gotten back their Tactical Battle Executive Officer and Flay was safe and secure in his arms. After what had just happened with the Nuclear attack and the Genesis they had finally received a small miracle. Hopefully their luck would continue on as time progressed. 

End of Chapter 1


End file.
